


Never coming home

by above_all



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 07:33:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10239083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/above_all/pseuds/above_all
Summary: AU, где для Стива существуют только две цветовых гаммы — красная и чёрная, а Баки тошнит от чужих обнажённых тел и уличных боёв, подчиняющихся одному-единственному правилу: или ты, или тебя.





	

Заплёванные, чернильно-тёмные вечерние улицы несут по своим краям стоки и помои, а по выгнувшейся словно в агонии брусчатке — тысячи пар чужих ног. Чем ближе к порту, тем отвратительней и гуще запах стухшей воды, тем меньше редких, случайно забредших на не самый радушный огонёк прохожих. Район на окраине не рад никому, кроме завсегдатаев, знающих каждый закоулок, не раз облитый собственной же кровью, и неохотно принимает пугливых новичков, в большинстве случаев перемалывая и отторгая их с присущей только местным традициям жестокостью.

Стив сплёвывает кровь; рассечённая губа — дело уже привычное, он сказал бы даже, что житейское, решаемое. Перед ним играет мышцами какой-то незнакомый ему доселе здоровяк, но Стив и не стремится заводить с ним плотной дружбы. Постепенно закипающая злость на самого себя (за неумение отразить несколько первых, уже подкосивших его, ударов) грозится выплеснуться и на мужчину прямо перед ним, и кто-то со спины вопит: «сделай его, Стивен!». И ему определённо не хочется через пять минут услышать опозоривающее, унизительное: «а я же на тебя поставил».

Не сказать, что Стива сильно волнует наличие очередной бумажки в своём кармане, но лишней она не будет никогда. Напряжение вырывается прямо в воздух, искрит, и Стив презрительно, через зубы, сплёвывает снова, уже прицельно, прямо под ноги оппоненту, вслед за этим вытирая уголок рта тыльной стороной ладони. Его рот кривится в усмешке, а сжатая в кулак ладонь взлетает в воздух буквально молниеносно, обеспечивая какую-никакую защиту, хоть следующее — это хрип от чётко рассчитанного удара в живот. Противник пытается сбить его с ног, но Стив остервенело бросается вперёд — упирается головой в чужую грудь, даже, кажется, сдвигает мужчину с места, выигрывая жалкие несколько секунд для одобрительного гула толпы и собственного смазанного удара, пришедшегося — почти — в челюсть незнакомца.

Ответный, с явно не рассчитанной силой, приходится ему в висок, и перед глазами Стива вмиг плывёт раскачивающееся ночное небо. Он, жмурясь от шума в ушах и дезориентации в пространстве, пытается устоять на ногах — боль _чертовски_ его отвлекает, голова идёт кругом, и он, пару минут назад так уверенный в себе, валится с заплетающихся ног на дорожный камень, больно — _очень больно_ — ударяясь головой.

_Поднимайся, поднимайся, поднимайся,_ — бормочет он сам себе с искреннем желанием плюнуть в лицо склонившемуся над ним судье, отсчитавшему уже... _Пять, шесть, семь, восемь_ секунд. Попытка привести тело в вертикальное — или хотя бы _полу_ -сидячее— положение проваливается из-за отдающей прямо в лобную долю боли, которая наоборот давит, кажется, всеми силами мира, собранными в одну. _Двадцать пять, двадцать шесть, двадцать семь._ Стив протестующе стонет — _двадцать восемь, двадцать девять, тридцать, у нас есть победитель,_ — и на второй его стон никто уже не обращает внимания.

Кто-то хватает его под руки и оттаскивает к краю ринга, бросая там же, как протухший и ставший окончательно ненужным кусок мяса — и Стив, честно сказать, чувствует себя просто отвратительно. Его мутит от бьющего в нос мерзкого запаха порта, который некоторое время назад лишь злил и подстёгивал, и от каждой попытки подняться на ноги, а безумствующая толпа зрителей уже переключила своё внимание на следующую пару идиотов-смельчаков. И слава богу, с одной стороны, Стиву хотя бы не придётся выслушивать того, что на него _кто-то поставил._ С другой — без посторонней помощи ему не подняться, а если и подняться, то точно не добраться хотя бы до кабака на соседней улице. А том уж, пропустив мимо ушей гневную тираду и благосклонно согласившись с «ты так сопьёшься», можно пригубить стакан креплёного и свалиться мертвецким сном.

Это его чёртовы будни и единственная возможность хоть каким-то образом добыть себе денег на пропитание. Он подставляет своё тело чужим ударам и бьёт сам, одной лишь холодной яростью во взгляде, граничащей с безумием и триумфом, выказывая чёткое намерение не оставить на оппоненте ни единого живого места.

Иногда так поступает он, а иногда — например, сегодня — так поступают _с ним._

Иногда он бредёт в вышеупомянутый кабак, а иногда — например, сегодня, — практически отключаясь, глубоко-глубоко в душе мечтает о тёплой чашке чая и хотя бы нескольких часах сна в настоящей, мягкой постели.

~

И когда он через энное, бессчётное количество часов обнаруживает себя в кровати, причём одного, а не с положившей на него глаз дамочкой, то ему кажется, что если он не в раю, то точно где-то... Рядом.

Впрочем, мгновенное ощущение рая исчезает будто бы по щелчку пальца, когда о вчерашнем (вчерашнем ли?) вечере ему напоминает ломота в левой руке. Боль в ногах, в сбитых костяшках пальцев, в коленях уже привычна, а наверняка сломанная рука не приносит совершенно никаких позитивных мыслей. На раскалывающуюся на две половинки голову он почти не обращает внимания. На данный момент его больше интересует то, каким же образом он вообще здесь оказался.

Кровать, в которую его кто-то заботливо уложил, неширокая, а плед, приятно сминающийся под пальцами, местами потёртый, словно используется уже не первый год. Единственное окно в комнате заколочено наполовину, отчего относительную темноту разрезает лишь косой луч света — Стив, щурясь на танцующую в этом луче пыль, успевает заметить в самом верху оконного стекла изогнутую зигзагом трещину.

— Наверное, здесь мертвецки холодно зимой, — бормочет он сам себе. Дальнейшие попытки изучить комнату и по ней сделать какие-либо выводы о хозяине дома не увенчиваются успехом: голые стены без обоев, кривое по форме зеркало и полуприкрытая дверь говорят Стиву исключительно ничего.

Он садится на постели, опуская босые ступни на пол, и морщится от контакта тёплой кожи с холодной поверхностью. Его ботинок нигде не видно — оно, впрочем, и неудивительно, Стив предпочитает драться босым. Было бы странным, если бы заботливый некто выискал где-то (в кабаке, вспоминает Стив) ещё его обувь.

Стив зябко ёжится, пока доходит до двери, и осторожно толкает её четырьмя пальцами; она открывается с тонким скрипом, и он режет, кажется, все нервы в его и без того болящей голове.

— Здравствуй.

Незнакомый голос заставляет Стива невольно вздрогнуть. Глаза, всё ещё не привыкшие к полутьме помещения, не сразу выискивают круглый стол и сидящего за ним парня со сползшими на кончик носа очками.

— Ты был вчера вечером в самом отвратительном состоянии, и твоя тушка сначала показалась мне лёгкой. А когда я понял, что это не совсем так, бросать тебя было уже поздно. — Незнакомец снимает очки, аккуратно откладывая их на середину стола, и с широкой улыбкой протягивает Стиву ладонь. — Я Баки. Баки Барнс.

На несколько мгновений Стиву кажется, что этот парень — и это имя — ему знакомы, но он, перебарывая собственное недоверие, молча вкладывает свою ладонь в его.

— Вот. Хорошо. — Баки улыбается, и Стив, обхватывающий ладонями собственные плечи от всё ещё почему-то ощущающегося холода в комнате, невольно улыбается ему в ответ. — Ты Стив, да?

Не дожидаясь ответа, Баки поднимается из-за стола.

— Я могу дать тебе пожить здесь, — в руках Баки из, кажется, пристенной тумбочки появляется баночка с заваркой.

— Да, я Стив. — Он прочищает горло; опыт всего его общения в последнее время в принципе заключался либо в пьяных разговорах в питейных заведениях, либо во встречах лицом к лицу со своими оппонентами, и сейчас случай не подходит ни к первому варианту, ни ко второму. Стив молча мнётся на месте, в его горле появляются — и тут же исчезают десятки фраз вроде «ты давно здесь живёшь?», «кто ты?», «откуда ты меня знаешь?», и Стив почему-то решает отложить их до лучших времён.

— Я могу дать тебе пожить здесь, — повторяет Баки, — только с одним условием...

«Я ненавижу уличный ринг» бьёт в голову больнее, чем один из самых крепких ударов, которые Стив когда-либо получал, и он выдыхает через нос, стискивая зубы.

— Это моя жизнь, — злобно выплёвывает Стив.

Вопрос «и куда ты пойдёшь?» не срывается с губ с Баки, не звучит в голове Стива, но словно витает в воздухе, когда он с ожесточением толкает дубовую дверь дома — невысокого, приземистого — и делает несколько быстрых, с каждой секундой всё более неуверенных, шагов по, вроде как, знакомой, а вроде — и не очень, улице.

На ринг он в тот вечер не идёт. До кабака не добирается тоже. Думает только, что подобное условие можно потерпеть пару дней, а затем найти компромисс, потому что сначала остывший чёрный чай, а затем чужое тёплое тело рядом на той самой неширокой кровати не доставляют ему абсолютно никаких неудобств — всё это в принципе не вызывает у Стива ничего, кроме чувства некого удовлетворения.

~

Жизнь Баки в принципе не отличается от жизни Стива истоком получения заработка, только если Стив видит в чужом теле лишь кусок мяса, который можно, образно — и не очень — говоря, изодрать в клочья, то Баки наоборот приходится относиться к телам — любым — с лаской и трепетом. За особо нежное обращение он получает ещё и на чай; и никаким чаем, как ему кажется, в жизни не отмыть перемешавшиеся в его рту чужие вкусы.

На парня-проститута, прячущего озябшие ладони в кармане до ужаса холодного пальто, в принципе уже нормально не обращать ровным счётом никакого внимания, а на подёрнутые нездоровым румянцем щёки и лихорадочно блестящие глаза — и подавно. Баки не стирает с лица чужих словесных плевков насчёт собственного тёплого ротика, закусывает нижнюю губу изнутри и морщит покрасневший от холода нос, когда получает грубый толчок в плечо. Сегодня этот человек больно ударяет его, завтра Баки послушно расстёгивает его ремень, а послезавтра всё повторяется вновь, и Барнс просто не запоминает ни чужих лиц, ни стонов, ни, чёрт бы их побрал, отвратительных вкусов — последнее он стремится забыть с особой силой, давая себе два дня отдыха в неделю.

Его клиенты в большинстве своём — мужья чопорных целомудренных жён, и иногда Баки, едва сдерживая рвотные позывы, понимает этих жён в нежелании касаться тел супругов. Чуть чаще ему кажется, что мужчин с, во-первых, отсутствием конкретно потребительского отношения к нему, а во-вторых — с хоть какой-никакой красотой, больше нет вообще; но однажды он возвращается в собственный дом через то место, которое ненавидит всей душой, и замедляет шаг, когда на его глазах невысокого бойца сбивает с ног крепкий удар в челюсть.

Баки не думает о любви с первого взгляда лет с двенадцати, да и им управляет, пожалуй, совсем другое чувство, когда он взваливает бессознательное тело себе на плечо и пытается удержать равновесие. В тот же вечер он, осторожно укладывая так и не пришедшего в себя Стива на собственную постель, не удерживается и проводит пальцами по его щекам; в тот же вечер ему впервые за несколько лет хочется именно близости, а не животного удовлетворения желаний собственного тела.

~

Когда на следующее утро Баки пропадает, Стиву приходится переступать через собственные принципы и самому почти вслепую шарить руками в чужой глубокой тумбочке, выискивая хоть что-нибудь на завтрак. Запас еды у Баки невелик, можно даже сказать — скуден; Стиву по старой дружбе с пьянчугами из кабака проще выпросить у одного из них стакан коньяка, и то он для него будет питательней и полезней.

Голова, сигнальным маячком оповещая о сотрясении, а то и о более тяжёлых последствиях, всё ещё болит, но Стив, как-то раз поставивший сам себе условие — никаких докторов, — только морщится. День без собеседника в одном его тёмном доме грозит растянуться в мрачную вечность, и Стив выходит на улицу, выругиваясь сквозь зубы, когда его ступни касаются холодной мокрой брусчатки.

~

Скитания по городу не приносят почти ничего, кроме вновь обретённых ботинок и пары выводов.

Ладонь сама сжимается в кулак, угрожающе сверкая сбитыми почти в мясо костяшками, едва Стив видит очередной внеплановый уличный бой, что приносит чёткое осознание насчёт того, что на ринг он ещё вернётся, и не раз. А второй галочкой служит то, что он почти узнаёт в мальчике-проституте — из тех, на ком стоит ничем не сводимое клеймо дешевизны — Баки. Если это Баки, то его толкают в спину, а затем грубо хватают за руку, уводя куда-то за угол; Стив, не очень заинтересованный — пока что — в спасении своего рода утопающих, отворачивается, и его расфокусированный на пару мгновений из-за слишком быстрого поворота головы взгляд тут же вновь сосредотачивается на беснующемся полуобнажённом скопище людей неподалёку.

...Хруст костей, ломающихся под ударом, будоражит его, кровяным монохромом изощрённого удовольствия дрожа перед глазами, и Стив, срываясь с данного Баки обещания, бьёт снова, снова и снова.

В тот же вечер он оказывается в уже знакомой кровати — с рукой, аккуратно перевязанной стерильно чистым, ярко контрастирующим с его кожей, бинтом. Баки со всё так же спущенными на кончик носа очками в тонкой оправе терпеливо выслушивает не такие уж охотные, больше даже вялые фразы, которые должны были бы быть сопротивлением заботе, и ничего не говорит, когда Стив приподнимается на постели, шаря здоровой рукой в заднем кармане затасканных брюк, и извлекает из него измятую купюру:

— Я не могу жить в доме, в котором даже нет стоящих продуктов для завтрака.

Баки передёргивает плечами, словно от неожиданно попавших на них брызг ледяной воды, и даже не смотрит на деньги. Его глаза влажно поблескивают в свете керосинки на столе — Стив прикусывает язык, чтобы не ляпнуть что-нибудь о нехватке финансов даже на оплату электричества, и с внезапно защемившим в груди чувством вины отчего-то хочет попросить у Баки прощения.

Тот опережает его реплику.

— Я— мы не будем голодать. — Баки, запинаясь, достаёт из нагрудного кармана жилета шесть купюр, точно таких же, как та, что зажата у Стива в кулаке, и натягивает на лицо вымученную улыбку.

Через полчаса, замечая под снятой Барнсом рубашкой фиолетово-жёлтые синяки под рёбрами и немного выше линии ремня, Стив сглатывает едкое огорчение — и осознание одновременно. Язык не поворачивается запретить Баки зарабатывать _таким_ способом — он не может говорить за него, но со своей стороны знает, да ещё и помнит, каково было ему сегодня, когда он ещё едва-едва завидел ринг. Хотелось броситься в самую гущу, бить — и не давать себе быть избитым; возможно, Баки просто не умеет, не может и не хочет иначе. Как и он сам.

~

«Мы не будем голодать» торжественно звучит изо дня в день, и даже если щёки Баки нездорово впадают, а под глазами появляются тёмные круги, Стив видит и понимает его странную, но всё-таки радость. Деньги, добытые собственным телом и последующим прочищением желудка вдали от посторонних глаз из-за отвращения к самому себе, не приносят должного удовлетворения вследствие связанных с их получением событий, но на то, чтобы не голодать, действительно хватает.

«Мы не будем голодать» — и Стив понимает, что так и не успел заметить того момента, когда едва знакомые «Стив и Баки» плавно перетекли в короткое и ёмкое _«мы»._

Проститутка и уличный боец молчат, доставая из протёртых карманов купюры, отвратительно пахнущие чужими пальцами, либо поставившими на тело, либо это тело оценившими. И Стиву просто откровенно горько, потому что его собственные пальцы, чёрт знает сколько раз переломанные до этого, ноют, и как кажется ему самому, воют о пощаде, хрустящие буквально от каждого движения, а Баки прихрамывает. И если кто-то находит последнее очаровательным, то Стив даже своих болящих пальцев не пожалеет, чтобы лишить этого подонка пары вряд ли нужных ему зубов.

Он ловит себя на мысли о том, что если Баки заставляет себя подниматься и улыбаться обрюзгшим мужчинам ради хоть каких-то денег — по крайней мере, изначально это было точно так, — то сам он является на ринг не за бумажками разной степени ценности. Его изначальной целью всегда являлось и будет являться необузданное желание что-то доказать самому себе и своему организму, однажды уныло поставившему ему приговор: аневризма сосудов головного мозга. Это как играть в русскую рулетку, не зная, вспорет патрон твой мозг в этот раз или всё же благосклонно даст тебе ещё несколько секунд, чтобы, возможно, одуматься. Не от каждого сотрясения может произойти кровоизлияние в мозг — это абсолютная, не имеющая возможности быть просчитанной, случайность, и Стив ходит по лезвию, подставляя лицо под всё более остервенелые удары.

Баки, которого Стив однажды, гася уже так полюбившуюся ему керосинку, осторожно целует в губы — так, как наверняка не делает ни один из его клиентов, — о болезни Стива узнает позже, много позже. Он ненавидит ринг и всевозможное проявление насилия в принципе, делая вид, что совершенно не понимает, откуда у Стива пару-тройку раз в неделю прибавляется денег, и в буквальном смысле закрывает глаза на происходящее, когда привычными к подобному — и вместе с этим, как ему самому кажется, совершенно неумелыми — губами выцеловывает все его ссадины, гематомы и синяки, разрастающиеся под кожей сполохами цвета разведённых с водой чернил.

Условие ставится, едва диагноз оказывается произнесённым вслух целиком.

Баки _просит_ его о том, чтобы он не ходил на бои, и его сердце нервно заходится, когда он слышит гнетущее молчание в ответ. Представление того, что однажды он может услышать подобное молчание уже по причине гибели своего бойца, рассыпает по позвоночнику ледяные мурашки.

Через мучительно долгие секунды он слышит равнодушный вопрос:

— Почему? — Стив прочищает горло и добавляет чуть более эмоционально: — Почему ты запрещаешь мне?

— Ты же видишь всё в одном цвете. — Немой укор усталых, но необыкновенно внимательных глаз скользит по его лицу, и Стив потупляет взгляд. — В красном.

— Нет, — чуть севшим голосом возражает Стив. — Нет. Не только в красном.

Кровь, металлический привкус во рту, синяки, ссадины, ослепляющая боль. Цветовая гамма для каждого слова в воображении Стива, в чём Баки прав, действительно одна: _красный._

— Ещё в чёрном.

Смоляно-чёрный, давящий со всех сторон тоннель, рождающийся под закрытыми веками, в конце которого, вопреки распространённому мнению, нет совершенно никакого света. _Чёрный._

У сознания Стива всего два монохрома. И к ассоциативному ряду первого добавляется ещё одно, такое непривычное для произношения — и для ощущения — слово: любовь.

~

Его любовь — красная: багряная, пылкая, горящая пурпуром на щеках и безустанным алым в каждой артерии, вене, в каждом сосуде. Его ненависть и ревность — на порядок темнее, ближе к багровому, отдающему бурым; он молчит о них. Молчит, когда знает и видит _чужих_ , провожающих Баки почти до дома и так бесстыдно _трогающих_ его.

Через три вечера он срывается в первый раз. Его жертвой становится ещё совсем юный, видимо, вышедший на ринг в первый раз боец. Стив не жалеет ни наивных голубых глаз, ни ещё совсем-совсем чистой, не познавшей настоящей боли кожи. Он не узнаёт, сможет ли несчастный ещё хотя бы раз подняться на ноги — бой в любом случае был красивым, пусть и коротким, но _красный_ стоит перед глазами ещё очень долго. Вторым под горячую руку подворачивается его частый оппонент, но Стив не успевает порадоваться тому, что он с ним, считай, в одной весовой категории — на несколько секунд _красный_ становится _чёрным._

Одна половина вырученных денег идёт на два стакана виски, а другую половину он очень долго не достаёт дома.

— Я устроился грузчиком в порт, — лжёт он, когда Баки замечает его свежие синяки.

Баки молча проглатывает явную, остро полоснувшую по горлу ложь, и улыбается. _Молодец, Стив._

— А я устроился продавцом. Цветов.

Сегодняшний заработок Баки в несколько раз больше обычного, а ноги его не держат, и эта ответная ложь душит Стива. Его глаза словно жалят осы — обида, горечь, злость и ярость одновременно, и его трясёт. А Баки только стоит, держась одной рукой за край стола, и вымученно улыбается — Стиву хочется дважды ударить его. За одну, а затем за другую глубокую ямочку на щеках, которые _чужие_ видят каждый день. За редчайшие цветы, которые Баки с корнем выдирает сам из себя и за копейки бросает вянуть _чужим_ под ноги.

— Не ходи, — звучит в его голове будто бы через толщу воды, — не ходи. Не ходи на ринг. Пожалуйста, не ходи. Лучше ударь меня. Бей. — Стив слышит в его голосе улыбку. — Бей, бей меня Стив. _Меня._ Я хотя бы тебе сдачи не дам.

Стив на отчаянном выдохе заносит руку, размахивается — и с крутого разворота впечатывает кулак, вмиг обожжённый нестерпимой болью, в стену, тут же упираясь в каменную кладку лбом.

— Я никогда тебе сдачи не дам, — слышит он, и его, трясущегося от подступающей бессильной истерики, душат слёзы, — никогда.

— Почему?

— Я люблю тебя. — Едва различимо, и у Стива подгибаются ноги, когда Баки касается одной рукой его пояса, а другую осторожно кладёт на тыльную сторону дрожащей у стены ладони. — Потому что я просто _люблю тебя._

~

И любить его в ответ оказывается больнее, чем колотить кулаками не живую плоть, а холодную стену. Стиву кажется, что его костяшки, вспухшие, стёртые почти до мяса, просто-напросто никогда больше не вернутся к нормальному состоянию. Он улучает моменты, когда Баки нет дома, и запирает сам себя, сбивая руки о предметы быта и уже ставшую новой замечательной оппоненткой каменную кладку. Он старается не смотреть в окно, когда часовая стрелка подбирается к восьми вечера, но и без визуального подтверждения знает прекрасно, кто и каким образом доводит Баки уже до двери его дома.

Этот _чужой_ — красавчик, да ещё и, кажется, с ринга; Стив старается не думать о нём, но ненависть с ревностью плавно перетекают из красного в густой чёрный.

Он знает, прекрасно знает и понимает, что Баки любит только его — настолько чисто, насколько его клиентам не могло и сниться, — но собственничество медленно выедает его мозг, расковыривая его чайной ложечкой, и если Стив выслеживает красавчика, впервые замахиваясь в узком безлюдном переулке на действительно знакомое по паре боёв лицо, то в этом нет абсолютно никакой его вины.

Драка выходит короткой; противник, вряд ли ожидавший подобного, отключается почти сразу же — от пары чётких, прицельных ударов по голове. Стив, закрепивший результат собственной уверенностью в том, что его лицо красавчик точно запомнил, не опасается совершенно ничего, когда выходит из переулка и едва успевает вдохнуть, как кто-то неожиданно перехватывает его сильной рукой за горло со спины. И вдох идёт уже напополам с резкой, разрывающей внутренности и пляшущей жёлто-зелёной мутью перед глазами болью.

Нож, воткнутый по самую рукоятку чуть ниже сердца, успевает оказаться ещё и повернутым на энное количество градусов, прежде чем некто напавший отпускает обмякающее тело. Стив хрипит, давясь немедленно подступившей к горлу кровью, и валится на землю. Он слышит тяжёлый топот убегающего — и это всё; вдохнуть невозможно, и голову кружит от боли, и, скорее всего, знакомое взволнованное лицо, которому Стив силится улыбнуться посеревшими губами — это нечто сродни миражу.

— Держись, — и Стив, сильный Стив, отключается. Сознание пульсирует в голове, то возвращаясь яркими, слепящими глаза красками, то уплывает, и руки Баки, испачканные в крови — в его, Стива, крови, — пляшут прямо перед его глазами. — Держись, господи, идиот, какой ты идиот, — Стив чувствует, как его пальцы сжимаются — не по его воле — вокруг рукоятки чужого пистолета. — Господи, Стив, господи. Это с ринга? — руки, дрожащие, бесполезно касаются его тела, Баки невероятно растерян, и Стив может только кивнуть ему в ответ. — Господи. Господи. — Он вскакивает, и Стив одними немеющими губами и отчаянными глазами пытается попросить его остаться здесь, _рядом_ ; Баки мотает головой. — Я вернусь, подожди, пожалуйста... Если кто-то подойдёт, то стреляй. Я вернусь, обещай, что ты дождёшься? Дождёшься...

Стив из последних сил кивает ему. Боль сводит с ума, и он чувствует, как плывет голова. Лезвие вошло глубоко, и он знает, что _умирает._ И меньше всего хочется умирать на глазах, на руках Баки, и его ладонь сжимает пистолет крепче.

_Извини,_ думает он, _извини. Или я, или меня._

Он отпускает Баки всего на двадцать широких, громких, быстрых — и мучительно долгих для пекущей рваной раны — шага, а затем спускает курок.

Баки больше чувствует выстрел собственной кожей, больше ощущает вмиг надорванными нервными окончаниями, чем слышит его, вздохнувшего во все стены района гулким эхом, на самом деле. Ноги отказываются держать его в то же мгновение — выстрел, всё ещё звучащий в его ушах, обволакивает мозг пониманием произошедшего, и сердце заходится, а грудь пронзается болью — пока ещё физической, пока ещё, как знает Баки, из последних сил отталкивающийся от реальности, терпимой.

Ему до Стива, оставленного им же на двадцать шагов позади, всего десять секунд скользкими подошвами ботинок по сырой мощёной улице; стеклянные, перепуганные глаза позволяют запечатлеть произошедшее на сетчатке, не пропуская дальше. Баки, задыхающийся от увиденного и не чувствуя рук, коими он судорожно цепляется за решётку, сам себе не даёт осознать, что перед ним в подвальном помещении, куда так страшно было заглядывать — не картинка из его очередного кошмара, а реальная, затхлая, насквозь прожжённая витающей в воздухе несправедливостью жизнь. И жизнь, косвенно отобранная у Стива его же, Баки, руками.

Пуля прошла аккуратно и точно, как, видимо, Стив и хотел — по диагонали горло-мозг. Баки не видит всю скопившуюся на холодном каменном полу кровь из-за отсутствия освещения и из-за пляшущих перед глазами серых пятен; пистолет , как и плотно сжатая вокруг него ладонь Стива, всё ещё дышит теплом — и вспышка мгновенна. Она врывается голову Баки аналогичной свинцовой пулей резко и без какого-либо предупреждения — неизмеримыми по своей силе ненавистью и отвращением к самому себе, и кружит ослепляющим вихрем.

И тогда у него прорезается голос, и тогда Баки кричит. Падает на колени, цепляется за ворот его куртки — единственное оставшимся чистым место — и кричит диким раненым волком, до режущей боли в горле, кричит, то приникая к его груди, то запрокидывая голову в бессильном проклятии всего сущего, не видя совершенно ничего из-за удушающих, щиплющих глаза слёз. Срывает голос, кричит, готовый взорваться, потому что не знает, что делать со своей необозримой болью, кричит и воет, почти по-волчьи, потому что это единственная доступная реакция для него как для человека, в один чёртов щелчок пальца потерявшего буквально всё.

А потом, когда из надорванного отчаянием горла не может выйти уже ни звука, он хрипит, кашляет, его выворачивает, пока он почти задыхается в подступившей невозможно близко агонии. Эмоциональный ад тянет ухнуть вниз, — Баки и без этого знает, что домой, к поскрипывающей дверце и окну с трещиной в левом верхнем углу, к зеркалу, оказавшемуся слишком маленьким для двоих, он больше никогда не вернётся — вниз за Стивом, и пистолет всё такой же тёплый в чужой ладони, всё ещё не разряженный...

~

В барабане холодного оружия, когда он, зажмуриваясь, выстреливает в воздух, лишь бы привлечь к себе внимание, томятся ещё девять патронов. В глазах каждого человека на уличном ринге он читает сначала недоумение, а затем безотчётный, всепоглощающий ужас. Время тянется вязким мгновением в изменении выражения лиц бойцов, а затем вспыхивает осознанием и чьим-то — он едва улавливает боковым зрением — броском в его сторону.

Баки, с леденящим грудь спокойствием выдыхая через нос, стреляет первым.

_Я ненавижу ринг. И это за Стива,_ думает он. Нечто сжимает его голову в тиски, ему жарко, холодно и _никак_ одновременно, и кажется, что тишину нарушают лишь два, три, четыре гулких беспорядочных выстрела, сопровождённых оседающими на брусчатку полуобнажёнными мокрыми телами — а на деле он просто не слышит собственного крика, тонущего в рёве двинувшейся на него _одного_ толпы.

_Это за Стива._

Пятый выстрел приходится в воздух. Чей-то крепкий кулак, возникая из ниоткуда, прицельно бьёт прямо в челюсть, и чистая звенящая боль, находя его на холодном камне улицы, приводит в себя, разрывая барабанные перепонки неожиданно вернувшимся — и обострившимся — слуховым восприятием происходящего.

— Это за Стива! — хрипит он в своё сомнительное оправдание, и кто-то пытается выбить из его руки пистолет, но он мечется, стреляет наугад и всё кричит, кричит, не скрывая собственного сумасшествия, зверея от злости и боли, — это за Стива, это всё, _это всё за Стива!_

Силы не равны, и удар носком ботинка куда-то под рёбра выбивает из него весь дух, отдаётся ломотой будто бы во всём теле. Баки, сгибаясь пополам от боли, едва находит в себе силы поднять обезумевшие, затянутые плёнкой слёз глаза, а затем приоткрыть рот, немея, в беззащитно-защитном жесте поднимая дрожащую руку, когда его же пистолет, неизвестно кем всё же отобранный, оказывается наведён на него самого.

— Это за Стива... — его, всё так же не считая за человека ни на грамм, до сих пор зная лишь районным тёплым ротиком, наотмашь бьют по лицу, и он задыхается от неожиданности и боли. А затем место где-то ниже левой ключицы в первый раз ошпаривает раздирающим мышцы свинцом, и Баки даже не успевает удивиться, ведь это действительно так глупо, так несуразно и непонятно — погибать в неполные двадцать четыре года; второй смертельный укус в грудную клетку разражается перед глазами кроваво-красным монохромом, ~~который Стив ради их с Баки счастья видел каждый вечер.~~

А укуса третьего — и последнего — Баки, оттащенный кем-то из взбешённой толпы на край улицы, уже не чувствует.

~

Теперь он тоже видит всё исключительно в чёрном.

Исключительно в смоляно-чёрном, давящем со всех сторон тоннеле, в конце которого, вопреки распространённому мнению, нет совершенно никакого света.


End file.
